


A Special Occasion

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Garnet calls Stevonnie to the temple, but what could she want?





	A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> With thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofing this!

** A Special Occasion **

_ Come to the Beach House. Be fused. It will make sense in time. _

Stevonnie glanced at the phone, the text from Garnet still open. What exactly did she want, they wondered - did she want them to train? Or was it something else? They could never tell with the enigmatic fusion.

Standing at the top step of the Beach House, they slid their phone back into their pocket with a resigned, amused exhale. There was only one way to find out, right?

Walking through the door, Stevonnie was met immediately with a rather  _ bizarre  _ sight. Garnet was standing perfectly still in the corner, behind the lamp.

“Uh, Garnet?” they asked, “What… what’s going on?”

“I’m not Garnet,” replied Garnet, “I am a lamp.”

There was a brief pause.

“Lamp noises,” said Garnet.

“O… kay,” nodded Stevonnie, “I…”

“ _ Oh my stars, you set it on fire! _ ”

Stevonnie’s head snapped up, hearing loud shouts from the bathroom.

“Peridot,  _ please. _ I’m  _ deep-frying it. _ ”

“Deep fry-  _ it’s a cake! You’re not supposed to -  _ Bismuth, back me up here!”

“Eh. Seems okay.”

Stevonnie tilted their head.

“Are they baking?” they asked, “In the bathroom?”

“No, they’re not baking,” replied Garnet, “They’re…”

She thought for a moment.

“... _ getting _ baked.”

“What do you mean they’re…”

The temple door swung open. Pearl and Lapis were wheeling out an enormous sign that read ‘Happy Birthday’ - both wore party hats. Pearl was talking loudly as she backed into the house.

“Okay, we have to have this set up before Stevonnie gets here, or it’s going to ruin the surprise party,” she declared, “And if we ruin it, you know Garnet’s gonna be…”

“They’re right behind you,” said Lapis flatly.

Slowly, Pearl turned around.

Stevonnie blinked.

Pearl blinked.

Garnet blinked.

“Um… it’s for Lion,” said Pearl lamely.

“It’s okay, Pearl,” said Garnet, stepping out from behind the lamp, “I think they’ve worked it out. Everyone!”

The bathroom door opened. Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth burst out, the former carrying a blackened, burnt lump that... might have been a cake, once upon a time? Meanwhile, a closet door opened and Greg tumbled out, blowing a party horn (which was promptly cut off as he fell flat on his face.)

“Surprise!” everyone cried, “Happy Birthday!”

“One day, I’ll know what that means!” added Peridot.

“I… I’m flattered, but it’s not my birthday,” replied Stevonnie, “Steven isn’t sixteen until August and Connie…”

“It’s not  _ their  _ birthday, doofus!” said Amethyst, “It’s  _ yours! _ ”

“We were gonna call it a Fusiversary, but this sounded better,” shrugged Lapis.

“I know we didn’t have one last year,” added Greg, “But it was kinda hectic, what with the whole me being abducted by Blue Diamond thing. Sorry about that, kiddo.”

“I… wait, so today’s… today’s when we fused for the first time,” Stevonnie realised.

Garnet beamed.

“It’s a  _ very  _ special day,” she said.

She stepped forward and pulled them into a hug.

“I was so proud of you,” she said, “The first time Steven ever fused, and it was one of the most perfect fusions I’d ever seen. I…”

Her voice seemed to crack.

“Hey, Garnet,” Stevonnie replied, patting her back, “It’s okay…”

“I know it’s okay,” replied Garnet, “It’s  _ better  _ than okay. It was one of the happiest days of my life.”

She pulled back, her hands still resting on Stevonnie’s shoulders.

“You’re gonna do  _ great things _ ,” she said, “Happy birthday, Stevonnie.”

Stevonnie swallowed, their own eyes watering.

“I… that means so much, Garnet,” they replied, “Thank you.”

There was a brief silence.

“So is the cake supposed to be spitting white-hot embers?” they asked.

“Yeah… uh, you might wanna go get a new one, Greg,” said Bismuth.

**Author's Note:**

> Without any further ado, I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to CaptainJZH! If you're not reading their Titanic AU, _Everything In The World Was Standing Still_ , well, that's your homework for today.
> 
> Here's hoping you have a very excellent day, mate!


End file.
